Kitchen waste is generally placed in a free-standing waste receptacle or in a unit located in the cupboard under the sink. In both cases, waste must be removed from the counter-tops or the sink and carried to the waste receptacle. The waste material is often wet or sticky, and spills frequently occur leaving a mess on the kitchen floor.
In order to avoid spills during the transfer of waste to the disposal unit, the present invention considers the use of a small waste receptacle which is recessed in the kitchen counter near to the sink. Waste can then be disposed of readily without spillage onto the floor. The recessed receptacle opening is almost flush with the counter surface so crumbs and waste on the counter-top may be wiped directly into the receptacle. The receptacle has a removable inner container which is lined with a plastic bag for easy and sanitary removal of the waste for disposal. A lid is provided to cover the receptacle to prevent odors from escaping. The lid lies almost flush with the counter-top in order to maintain the continuous appearance of the counter.